Electrically energized toy racing cars are known which may be raced against one another. It is usual in the prior art to provide a track with side walls for use with such cars, and for the cars to be controlled so that they may be steered so as to be biased against one or the other of the side walls by selecting the polarity of the direct current voltage applied to the electric drive motor in each car, the voltage being applied through electrically conductive strips extending along the track. The prior art cars are steered by mounting the rear wheels to be individually rotatable on the rear axle, and by providing a somewhat complex gear train from the motor such that one or the other rear wheel is driven in the forward direction depending upon the direction of rotation of the motor which, in turn, depends upon the polarity of the direct current voltage applied to the motor.
Because the prior art tracks are limited essentially to two-lane, one adjacent to each of the side walls, the track must be relatively narrow, and racing is usually limited to two cars. By using the cars of the present invention, a multi-slotted wide track may be used, and any number of cars may be raced, depending upon the number of lanes provided in the track. In accordance with the concepts of the present invention, the control of each car is such that it can be accurately and consistently steered to any one of the lanes. Moreover, since there is no need for side walls, visibility and realism of the race is enhanced.